


We Need To Talk

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, One Shot, RPF, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Dream wants to confess something to George but the latter unfortunately doesn't understand what's going on.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	We Need To Talk

Dream had long wanted to say the words to George, but he never got the courage to actually do so. He thought that it was way too early in their relationship to say the words, so he decided to wait for a while. But even as time passed, he still didn't know how to confess. "George, I think we need to talk."

Terror immediately sparked up in George's eyes. "What is it?" he asked, trying his hardest to act nonchalant when in reality it was obvious that he was stressed.

Dream cleared his throat. "I've been waiting to tell you this for a while, trying to find the best moment and I think it's finally time for me to say this, even if I'm not really sure how you're going to take it and-"

"Before you do this, I just want you to know that I love you, Dream. I never got the chance to tell you and I just thought that you should know."

Dream couldn't even move. He didn't understand what the hell was going on but he realized that his boyfriend had just confessed his love to him.

"I know that you want to break up with me and I just want you to know that even if I love you, I understand your decision completely. I would want to break up with me if I were in your skin too. But I just thought I'd say this when I still had the chance. I can already go pack up my things if you want."

Dream laughed. "I don't want to break up with you, dumbass. Why would I break up with you?"

"I don't know, I'm not in your skin."

"But you just said that you would understand if I did it," pointed out Dream, a soft smirk painted on his face.

"Just forget about that. So the other option is that you wanted to ask me to marry you?" asked George.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind either, I'm sorry..."

George sighed. "Well, what did you want to tell me then?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you," explained Dream.

"Oh. I thought we already established that."


End file.
